the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Peter Low
Peter Cuthbert Low is the founder of Peter Low LLC. He first started his law career as State Counsel and Deputy Public Prosecutor before moving into private practice. Low has approximately 37 years of experience handling complex civil, commercial, criminal and matrimonial litigation. Low was also the President of the Law Society of Singapore in 1991. Low is renowned locally and internationally as a human rights lawyer and fearless public interest litigator. Low’s expertise in public interest litigation dates back to the 1980s, since the time of the so-called “Marxist Conspiracy”. Apart from lawyering, Low takes a keen interest in human rights advocacy. Low is one of the founding members of MARUAH, Singapore’s leading human rights NGO. Through MARUAH, Low actively engages in forums and speaks on human rights issues in the region. Being at the forefront of lawmaking, Low is regularly invited to share his views on novel points of law, as a panellist at academic conferences involving constitutional law, administrative law, defamation and contempt of court. Low also believes in giving back to society and in sharing his knowledge with the legal community and the public alike. Low is frequently invited to speak at workshops conducted by and for non-legally trained professionals. He is also often consulted by local and foreign media for his professional opinion on the legal aspects of current affairs as well as developments in the legal profession. =Landmark cases= Low’s experience, involving many high-profile cases, includes: Defending the Aljunied-Hougang-Punggol-East Town Council in an application by the Ministry of National Development (2015); Defending the Aljunied-Hougang-Punggol-East Town Council against a charge preferred by the National Environment Agency (2014 to 2015); Defending an accused person involved in the so-called “Bras Basah rioting incident” (2014 to 2015); Acting in a representative action for a group of financial consultants in a dispute involving their employment contracts and wrongful termination (2014 to 2015); Representing a claimant in a tortious (personal injury) claim against SMRT Pte Ltd (2014); Defending a former law professor of the National University of Singapore in the so-called “sex-for-grades” corruption case (2012 to 2013); Defending an ex-national table tennis player against a criminal breach of trust charge (2012 to 2013); Defending the former principal (a member of a Catholic religious order) of a top Singapore school against a criminal breach of trust charge (2012 to 2013); Acting for a homosexual couple in their challenge in the High Court that the law criminalising sex between men violates the non-discrimination provision in the Constitution (2012 to 2013); Defending one of four bus drivers from Peoples’ Republic of China employed by Singapore Mass Rapid Transport who went on strike (2012); Defending a director of a public listed company Airocean Group Limited (2010) against charges of insider trading, reckless failure to disclose material information to SGX and making an announcement that was misleading in a material particular on SGXNET; Acting for a director against his two brothers in a company share-holders’ dispute (2008 to 2010); Defending the Executive Chairman of a public listed company against a charge of voluntarily causing hurt (2008); Defending Dow Jones-owned Far Eastern Economic Review when sued for defamation by (then) Minister Mentor Lee Kuan Yew and Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong (2007 to 2010); Defending opposition politician Tang Liang Hong when sued for defamation by (then) Senior Minister Lee Kuan Yew, (then) Prime Minister Goh Chok Tong, (then) Deputy Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong amd (then) ex PAP MPs (1997); Defending opposition politician Chee Soon Juan when sued for defamation by PAP MP Dr Vasoo and Prof Ernest Chew (1994); Defending the Singapore Democratic Party against a wrongful expulsion case brought against it by MP Cheam See Tong (1994); Defending a Singapore Armed Forces lieutenant-colonel who was prosecuted by the Corrupt Practices Investigation Bureau for financial irregularities (2004); Defending a Singapore Armed Forces lieutenant when charged for negligently causing an explosion of a bomb resulting in the death of one of his men (1998); Acting for Datin Sandra Kuah (1998 to 2003) in winning a $29 million divorce settlement; Acting for Vincent Cheng State-alleged leader of a Marxist Conspiracy and Singapore Polytechnic lecturer Chng Suan Tze State-alleged Marxist Conspirator in a landmark case concerning the nature and scope of the powers of indefinite detention without trial under the Internal Security Act (1987 to 1989) Acting in several High Court suits involving aviation contracts, employment and shareholder disputes, and, other contractual disputes; and Acting in contested and uncontested matrimonial proceedings for private clients, both locals and expatriates, including proceedings with cross-border elements and proceedings involving matrimonial assets worth over $10 million. =See also= =References= Category:General articles